Now That I Have You
by spoodle monkey
Summary: When exactly did Jiraiya become that little voice in his head? JIRAIYAOROCHIMARU YAOISLASH


Disclaimer: Nope, dont own.

* * *

His pack was only filled with the things he needed, nothing more, nothing less. Only the bare essentials, anything else would only weigh him down and make him more likely to get caught.

Moving swiftly, he made it through the gates unnoticed, not that he need worry, the guards were completely incompetent. They would never be able to catch up to him anyways.

The tall trees of the forest rose up above him, sheltering from the sight of anyone in Konoha. The moon filtered through the branches, lighting his way, his escape.

The retched village that had made its only goal to hold him back, to stop him succeeding. Well, he was free now, free to become more powerful than any of them had ever imagined. And then one day he would return and show them how inferior they all were.

"If we're inferior, then why are you the one running away?" He couldn't believe the oaf had followed him.

"Go back to the village. Your company is unwelcomed." He turned, fully expecting to see the white haired ninja, leaning against a tree, smirking. There was no one there.

"If I'm so unwelcomed, then why am I here?" He whirled around, but there was still nothing there.

"Stop this game, Jiraiya." He hissed, keen eyes searching the trees for any sign of his teammate- _ex_ teammate.

"Not a game, Oro." The voice seemed to echo around him, with the breeze through the tree branches. "See, I'm not actually here."

He was quickly growing tired of whatever plot Jiraiya had hatched to keep him from leaving. What he wanted to know was how the white haired teen had known he was leaving. It was no matter, he had to get away from the village before day break or risk discovery.

"I do not have time for your plots. Return to the city, you can't stop me from leaving." There was a low chuckle, he turned again, but still no one was there. Jiraiya had never been this skilled at hiding himself from Orochimaru before. When had his teammate improved so?

"Told you; this isn't a game. This is you imagining me." It sounded completely ridiculous. Out of all the people he would want to spend time with, Jiraiya did not rank very high on the list. No, the idiot had to be around there somewhere.

"Why you think that I would be projecting your voice is a mystery to me." Orochimaru sniffed, and continued walking, the other teenager would slip up at some point and then he'd catch him in the act.

"Aww, you know you like me, deep, deep down." He could hear the smirk in the ninja's voice, even if he couldn't see him. "Very deep down." He added.

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah," The disembodied voice drawled. "And yet, we're always spending time together."

"That is because we are on the same team." Oro pointed out, annoyed.

"But you're also always coming back for me when I get hurt." Orochimaru opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off. If this was his mind projecting Jiraiya, then it was a rather pushy hallucination. "And you put up with me more than Tsunade ever would."

"That is because Tsunade does not put up with anyone."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you…" The voice trailed off. It had to be his mind; there was no way his teammate could have possibly hid from him for this long.

"I what?" He snapped, irritated beyond belief.

"I'd say that you liked me…maybe even loved me." Orochimaru stopped, seriously considering different ways of murdering his own mind. None seemed appealing. How ridiculous could his own mind be?

"I only feel irritation towards you." Oro hissed, watching as the sky began to lighten in the distance. His night was not going well; he would never make it away in time if he continued to listen to this hallucination.

"You do, don't you? You love me! Wow, the great Orochimaru can actually feel emotions!" He ignored him, figuring that the only way to rid himself of this pest was by pretending it did not exist.

"I can read your mind, remember? Even those dark little places where you hide away anything that can break your focus, like those pesky little things called feelings." The only pesky thing in his mind was Jiraiya.

"I don't know why you haven't said anything, it's not like I've been chasing after a bunch of girls lately." Oro paused, mid stride.

"What?" There was a low chuckle, where he cursed being drawn into the conversation once again.

"The only person I'm chasing after is _you_."

* * *

Jiraiya awoke, cursing about crazy people banging on his door at the break of dawn. Throwing the door open, he opened his mouth to yell at the person, only to have whatever he was going to say fly out of his mind.

"You are an idiot." He could point out that he wasn't the one waking people up at three in the morning, but somehow that didn't seem like a…healthy idea.

"Uh, come in?" The amber eye teenager slid past him, moving restlessly around Jiraiya's apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"You with your annoying habits and stalking and how you just never shut up!" Apparently Orochimaru wasn't about to tell him why he was there this early in the morning. With a bag on his back; his travel bag. Jiraiya frowned.

"What's with the bag? We don't have a mission." He reached out, gripping the smaller teens arm. "Are you _leaving_?" Orochimaru wrenched his arm away, glaring up at him.

"No, I'm not. I tried to, but you wouldn't leave me alone!" He was beginning to think that his friend would never make any sense. "It's your entire fault that I cannot leave!"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to point out that he had no idea how exactly it was his fault and that the accusation wasn't fair, not that he cared as long as it kept Orochimaru there; when there was suddenly another set of lips on his. The kiss wasn't long or anything to brag about, but it left him speechless, because Orochimaru had just _kissed him_!

It took him a moment to realize that the amber eyed teenager was still ranting.

"And you followed me, except it wasn't you, because even you aren't skilled enough to hide from me like that," That may have been an insult, he wasn't sure though. "but you wouldn't shut up and apparently I may feel strong feelings for you, and you kept talking about it until I agreed to come back and why did you never say anything?!"

Jiraiya gaped at him, only half understanding the conversation. Say what, exactly? Wait- Oro said…The white haired teen grinned suddenly, startling his friend, who was standing a foot away, face flushed and panting from his rant. He looked….well; cute was the only way to describe it.

"You…like me?" He summarized. His grin grew as Orochimaru blanched then nodded grudgingly. "Cool, because I like you too."

"Great." Orochimaru nodded, looking awkward, before heading for the door. "Then I will see you at training." Oh no, he wasn't going to let his friend get away that easily. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around the thin waist, pulling so Oro was flush up against him, sputtering angrily. "Let me go Jiraiya, you baka!"

"No can do." He muttered, sealing his lips over Oro's, a small moan making it's way out of his throat as the kiss was returned slowly. "Now that I've got you, you're not going anywhere."

"Fine." A small smile was tugging at Orochimaru's lips; he'd have to do this more often if this was the result. "Just stay out my head." He'd have to ask what that meant later. He had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.


End file.
